This invention relates to a remote terminal adapted to be connected to telephone lines and, more particularly, to such a remote terminal that functions either as a telephone or as a dictate/transcribe terminal, the latter enabling a user to communicate via telephone lines with dictation apparatus.
Central dictation systems are known wherein one or more recording devices are disposed at a central location and are coupled to dictation units and also to transcription units. Examples of such central dictation systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,600 and 4,041,249. Typically, the recording units are connected by "fixed" or "private" wire connections to the dictation and transcription units. A private wire connection generally consists of multi-wire cables which fixedly connect the dictation and transcription units to the recording devices. In installations having several recording devices, switching networks are provided to selectively connect one of several different dictation units to a particular recording device. The criteria of connection has been based upon availability of the recording device, that is, whether it is already connected to another dictation unit, or the amount of dictation that has been recorded on that device, or the delay in completing transcription (the turn around time), or the like. Also, in private wire central dictation systems, a particular transcription unit is connected directly to a respective one of the recording devices. Thus, in private wire central dictation installations, dedicated conductor connections are used to couple the recording devices to respective dictation and transcription units.
One disadvantage of a private wire central dictation system is the relatively high cost of expanding that system. Since the recording devices are connected by fixed, or dedicated, lines to the respective dictation and transcription units, the addition of further devices and/or units must be made by installing additional lines therebetween. If this installation is made in an existing office building, for example, major renovations might be needed to install these additional lines.
Another disadvantage of a private wire central dictation system is the general inability to communicate with the recording devices, either for dictation or for transcription, from a remote location. Telephone coupling arrangements have been proposed to permit a user situated at a remote location to transmit dictated information over telephone lines for recording at a central location. One example of such a telephone coupling arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,189. However, in a typical telephone-connection, a relatively simple adapter is used as an interface between the telephone line and the recording device such that, when actuated, the recording device is turned "on" and speech signals may be recorded. These adapters do not easily permit full control over the recording device by the user. Thus, the user might not be able to rewind the record medium, review, or listen to, previously recorded dictation, or rapidly advance the record medium to continue with dictation.
In order to provide additional control over the dictation process (e.g. to provide for the usual "rewind", "play", "fast-forward" and "stop" functions) via telephone lines, it has been suggested that the usual multi-frequency dialing tone signals (known as Touch-Tone signals) that are generated from the push-buttons provided on conventional Touch-Tone telephone sets be used to control the recording device. For example, the user might operate push-button "1" to transmit a "stop" function, he might operate push-button "2" to implement a "rewind" operation, he might operate push-button "3" to initiate a "fast-forward" operation, he might operate push-button "4" to effect a "dictate" operation and he might operate push-button "5" to effect a "play" operation. However, it may be confusing to the user to remember the particular functions which are associated with such push-buttons and, moreover, he may find it inconvenient to utilize his telephone set in the aforementioned manner when he has become accustomed to a so-called "full function" microphone or handset unit. For example, the user might be well-acquainted with a dictation handset of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,273; and he may find it inconvenient or uncomfortable to transmit dictation commands by operating the usual telephone set push-buttons.
A remote dictation unit has been proposed for connection to a central recording device via telephone lines wherein command signals are generated by operating the usual dictate handset. While this avoids the inconvenience of controlling dictation by way of the telephone set push-buttons, this proposed unit is limited to communication with the recording device. The unit is not provided with push-buttons or with a rotary dial by which the user may operate his unit as a conventional telephone.
The aforementioned disadvantages associated with remote dictation via telephone lines also accompany remote transcription by which previously dictated information is played back from a centrally disposed recorder over telephone lines to a remote location whereat the transcriptionist transcribes that played back information. Typically, control over the recorder from the transcribe unit has been effected by operating the usual push-buttons of the telephone set. This is quite inconvenient if the transcriptionist is operating a typewriter. "Hands-free" control over the recorder, as by the operation of foot-pedal switches, is preferred. It has been proposed to provide a remote transcription unit which is coupled to a central recorder by telephone lines and which includes foot-pedal switches and other operating controls by which the operation of the recorder is effected. However, in that proposal, a full "dial-out" capability is not available and, thus, the unit cannot operate as a true telephone. Also, the proposed unit is operable with Touch-Tone telephone lines and cannot gain access to a central recorder via "dial-pulse" telephone lines.
There is, therefore, a need for a dual-function terminal capable of being operated as a telephone, including full "dial-out" capabilities, and as a dictate/transcribe unit capable of recording dictation on or transcribing dictation from a centrally disposed recorder. Also, there is a need for such a terminal which is operable on both "Touch-Tone" and "dial-pulse" telephone lines.